To Blave
by Rubyslippers451
Summary: A one-shot where Emma and Henry invite Hook over for a movie. What movie? The Princess Bride, of course! Very fluffy.


**Just an idea I had floating around my head every since "Good Form" (was I the only one squealing when he said 'as you wish'?). A quick one-shot for all the CS shippers and Princess Bride fans (it ****_does_**** happen to be my favorite movie). Enjoy.**

"Careful, Henry," Emma warned. Henry was in the process of dumping popcorn kernels into oil that had been heating on the stove in the cast iron Dutch oven. After completing the task, he placed the lid on top, taking care not to make too much of a clatter. He grabbed two pot holders and started shaking the heavy pot, mindful of the heat.

Emma talked him through each step, smiling proudly at her son. They had returned from Neverland weeks ago, and Emma was grateful no physical harm had come to her son. His emotional state had been another issue. Archie had already spent several sessions with him, hoping the boy would be able to work through some of the demons that still haunted him. In his dreams, he was still stuck on the island, ignorant of the evil he had trusted, and often woke abruptly in the middle of the night. When he was awake, Emma could see the emotional struggle he still faced. Archie had suggested activities to help take his mind off his worries, even if only for a few hours.

Earlier that day, while having hot chocolate with cinnamon at Granny's, Emma offered one of the suggestions: a movie night. Henry had agreed, though the look on his face hinted that he knew what her true motives were. She had asked him what he wanted to see, but he shrugged and gave a non-answer. She thought for a moment before saying, "How about a movie with sword fighting, princesses, giants, revenge, adventure, and true love?" Henry raised his eyebrows, but remained silent.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that a shadow crept over the table and a voice said, "Sounds like our story, love." She turned and look up to see Hook giving her a crooked grin. Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to Henry. "It's called The Princess Bride, and it's one of my favorites," Emma said.

"Sounds fine," Henry said indifferently.

"How can you pass up a story like that, lad?" Hook said, taking the liberty of sitting in one of the empty chairs at their table. "I don't even know what a 'movie' is, but if your mother likes it, it must be worth a go."

Henry looked at him for a moment before a small smile began to creep onto his face. "Maybe you should join us?" He looked back at Emma, who was, not so subtly, shaking her head.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude..." Hook turned to Emma, eyebrows raised. Emma had been staring at Henry, who was smiling innocently back at her. She sighed and turned to the pirate to say, "Hook, would you like to join us for a movie tonight?"

Why was why a loud rapping was sounding at the door. Emma shuffled over to the door and opened it. On the other side, a roguishly handsome pirate held out a package of Twizzlers like a bouquet.

"I heard that sweets are frequently enjoyed during a movie, and Ruby said these were your favorite." He grinned sheepishly, unsure if his gesture would be appreciated.

Emma took his offering with a surprised look. "Thanks. They'll go great with the popcorn." She motioned for him to enter. "When it's ready, I'll start the movie."

"Popcorn?" He looked puzzled. Emma kept forgetting just how much of her world was new to the pirate. "It's a type of corn you heat in oil. When it gets hot enough, it bursts into little puffs of deliciousness," she explained.

"Mom refuses to make the microwaved kind. She says it's not the 'real thing'," Henry said from his post at the stove. A faint, sporadic popping sound was coming from the pot sitting over the flame. Hook wandered over and, before Henry or Emma could stop him, lifted the lid. He was rewarded with a couple of flying white projectiles before he hastily put the lid back. "Seems dangerous," he said, looking skeptical.

Henry, who was trying unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter, said, "You'll love it." Hook looked even less convinced as the light popping sped up to a machine gun pace.

"I'm always up for new things," Hook said, glancing at Emma.

She pointedly ignored him, making herself busy by grabbing bowls. "Drinks, guys?" She asked, moving toward the fridge. "I'll have an orange soda," Henry said, knowing she stocked it just for him.

"Got rum?" Hook asked cheekily. She stared him down and said, "So three sodas?"

The popcorn slowed down to just a couple of pops, so Emma helped Henry tip the contents of the Dutch oven into a large serving bowl. She shook some salt over it as Henry shook the kernels in the bowl. "Try one," Henry offered to their guest. Looking doubtful, Hook grabbed one between the thumb and forefinger on his good hand. He examined it a moment before deciding it was safe and popping it in his mouth. "Not bad, lad," Hood said appreciatively. "Looks like the food of your world is pretty tasty, that is, when it's not attacking you." Henry laughed again. Emma was glad he was in such a good mood, though she didn't know how long it would last.

"Time to start the show," Henry said, carrying the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table. He took a smaller bowl Emma had set down and filled it, grabbed a couple pieces of licorice, and plopped down in the arm chair. Emma put the DVD in the player and closed the drawer. She grabbed the remote from the top of the TV stand before turning and stopping in her tracks. Henry was waiting in the chair, smiling at her, which left the only open seat on the couch. Next to Hook. She sighed. He had sat on the middle cushion, so no matter which side she picked, he would be right next to her. She sat on his right, telling herself she could make excuses to get up and fetch things from the kitchen easier.

She grabbed the large bowl of popcorn and put it between them before grabbing the remote. Emma started to raise the remote, but stopped and put her hand down again. "OK," she started, "I need to warn you guys that what you are about to see is perhaps one of the greatest movies of all time. I may or may not begin quoting along with the lines. You've been warned." She lifted the remote again and pushed play.

Emma shifted excitedly in her seat as the familiar old video game noises began. The 8-bit version of 'Take Me Out To the Ballgame' always made her eager for what was to follow. She loved sharing this movie with new viewers, and especially loved that one of them was her son. She was also a little curious to see how someone who had never seen a movie before would like it.

She always thought that this was the best fairy tale, that is, before Henry showed up on her doorstep in Boston. She snuck a glance at her son. He was munching on popcorn between bites of Twizzler. _Just like me_, she thought. The two were best enjoyed together, the sweet mixing with the salty. Henry let out a small chuckle at the grandson's reaction to the grandfather offering to tell him a story. He was probably remembering his own book of fairy tales.

Her eyes went back to the screen. When Buttercup and Westley came onscreen, she heard herself exhale in a small sigh. When Buttercup ordered Westley to do chores and he replied, "As you wish," she snuck a glance at Hook, her mind wandering back to when she heard him say those words to her. She had given him a meaningless task to do, after their shared moment, and that phrase rang out, echoing in her ears. There was no way he could've known the significance from this movie. He'd never seen it.

She realized she'd been staring for too long when the grandson's voice broke through her thoughts. "Is this a kissing book?" She heard both Henry and Hook chuckle and let out a small giggle of her own. _Well, it seems like they're enjoying it, _she thought. She relaxed a bit more into the cushions to enjoy the movie.

She found herself glancing at Hook again when Inigo and the Man in Black were talking and sword fighting. "Not bad form," he said, glancing at her, sensing her eyes on him. She smirked and diverted her gaze back to the screen.

She lost herself in the story for a bit. When Vizzini was going through his thought process during the battle of wits, she found herself quoting along with the Sicilian, "Never go against a Sicilian when death is on the line." She turned to Henry and Hook, who were both giving her funny looks. "What? I warned you," she said, before turning back to the movie.

They watched some more in silence, until Buttercup pushed the Man in Black into the ravine. When it was revealed he was Buttercup's love, Westley, when he said 'As you wish,' Hook rose and went to the kitchen. Emma watched him go, wondering what was up. After Westley and Buttercup got through the fire swamp, finding themselves faced with Humperdinck and Count Rugen, he still hadn't returned. Emma glanced at Henry and, satisfied he was engrossed in the movie, got up to see what the real pirate was doing.

When she got to the small area, separated from the sitting room by a tall bookshelf, she found him bent over the counter, resting on his hook and palm. His back was to her, but she could see his shoulders were heavy. She felt something in the pit of her stomach as she approached him. He must not have heard her come up behind him, because he jumped when she put her hand on his back. She retracted it as if he had burned her. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern taking over her face.

He slowly turned to face her. There was no trace of the amusement that usually inhabited his eyes. Instead, they looked sad and darker than usual. _Like the sea before a storm,_ Emma couldn't help but thinking.

"Emma," he said her name softly, almost like a sigh, "do you remember when I said those words to you?"

Emma knew exactly what he meant, but still asked, "What words?"

He took a half step toward her, "As you wish," he said, though there was an undercurrent of emotion as he did. "After we...after our...dalliance. Though, truth be told, it was more than that for me." He searched her eyes for the answer to an unspoken question. "Emma, I meant what I said, after we found Neal." Another half step closer; she could feel his breath tickling her face. One more step and there would be no more gap. "When we got back, I wanted to do more for you...for us. But I knew you needed time with your boy. I could see Neal wasn't giving you that and how it drove a wedge between you two. If that happened to us...if I had done anything to jeopardize what could be, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." When he finished, Emma exhaled, not even realizing she had been holding her breath.

"Hook, I..." she stopped herself as he winced. "Killian,' she started again, " I do appreciate the space you gave me, but Henry's still not well. I'm not sure how long until his night terrors go away or when he'll be acting like himself again." She paused, trying to find the best words for the situation. "Henry needs me. I have to focus on him."

"As you should," Killian reached up to touch her hair, "I can wait. But, Emma, I need you, too." He slowly lowered his hand to his side and just looked at her.

She met his gaze, holding it for a moment. "Screw it," she said, and grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands. She kissed him for the second time, with more passion than the first. He was surprised, at first, but got over it in record time, placing his hook at her back, effectively closing the gap between their bodies. His good hand was under her hair, caressing the back of her head, fingers tangling in the thick blonde waves. Emma grabbed his face between her hands, hungrily exploring his mouth with her tongue.

She gasped as he grabbed her hair to tilt her head back, his teeth nipping at the delicate skin where her neck met her shoulder. She moaned softly at the sensation and turned so her back was to the counter. He used the new leverage to grab her leg with his hook, being careful of its sharp edge, and lifted it to circle his hips, pressing his pelvis into her. She grabbed his hair and resumed her focus on his lips, bringing his face to hers again. He continued to push against her, causing a deep surge of desire to swell between her legs. She found the hem of his shirt and traced the contours of his toned abdomen before moving her hands up in an attempt to remove the offensive fabric.

As she did, she felt him break away. He took a step back from her, his eyes still shining with hunger. "What's wrong?" she asked, out of breath.

"Your boy," he said, indicating the sitting room with a glance. "As much as I would love to continue, I think we should wait until we're alone."

"I can't believe I forgot Henry," Emma whispered, suddenly feeling guilty. "Maybe you should go in first. I'll grab some sodas and be in right after."

"As you wish," he said with no trace of sarcasm, his usual smirk replaced with something new: hope. He lightly brushed his lips to hers before returning to the movie.

When he was no longer visible, Emma reached up to touch her lips with the tips of her fingers. She let out a brief chuckle before smoothing her hair and opening the refrigerator to get a drink.

After taking a deep breath, raising her chin and standing up straight, she walked back to the TV as if nothing had happened. Hook was back on the couch, this time, at the far end. Henry was fast asleep in his chair, his head resting on his arm.

Emma let out a quiet laugh before looking back at Hook...Killian. She set her soda down on the coffee table, then sat next to him on the couch. She tucked her feet under her and leaned into his side. He seemed startled for a moment, then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

Onscreen, Fezzik and Inigo were just leaving Miracle Max's with Westley. "Have fun storming the castle!" She didn't realize they'd been gone for so long! They'd missed half of the movie!

"You know," Emma said, sitting up to look at Killian, "you can't really get the full Princess Bride experience without watching the whole thing."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Killian asked, clearly intrigued.

"Henry's with Regina tomorrow night..."

"Miss Swan, are you inviting me over for a second date?" He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I believe I am, Mr. Jones."

"Captain," he said pointedly.

"Captain," she conceded. She rested back against him to finish the movie, sighing contentedly.

* * *

A couple hours later, Henry slowly woke and realized he wasn't in his bed. His eyes were bleary, but he could see the TV was on. He rubbed them to help wake up and saw the DVD menu. _Hope mom won't be disappointed that I didn't make it through the whole thing,_ he thought.

He turned to the couch and was greeted with a surprise. Hook was gently snoring, his mother sleeping beside him, wrapped in his arms.

Henry shook his head as he got up to move to the bedroom. "About time, you two," he muttered.

For the rest of the night, he slept uneventfully, only lovely thoughts invading his dreams.

**Let me know what you think! I love reviews, especially those that help me with my writing.**


End file.
